Obsession
by Temaire
Summary: What if you saw somthing, and just could not get it out of your mind. What if it haunted you till you did somthing about it. Naruto x Sasuke.


**To give you a Timeline, this is on the way back from the country of the waves.**

**WARNING this is very close to breaking the rules, as it is descriptive, but there don't go all the way so I think I am still staying in the rules of this sight. so please don't report me! I am just going to remind you that I have seen lots of stories that have just as much and more in their M stories. It is about Naruto and Sasuke, don't like, don't read. UPDATED**

Naruto panted as he woke; rock hard from his dream of Haku and Zabuza. The knowledge of an actual gay couple, even if it had ended horribly, brought out envy in the young man. And he had to admit, that thinking about them getting it on, was very erotic; hence his little problem.

Twisting around in his blanket he checked that everything was quite, Satisfied he slipped from the camp knowing that he was not going to be able to get any sleep if he didn't take care of his problem. Getting up quietly, he sneaked away from camp.

Unknown to the Naruto, his escape was not as unnoticed as he would have liked. Sasuke had just got back from training, and he was far from actually being asleep; even if his eyes were closed. So he waited for Naruto to make his escape and got up himself to fallow. He justified his actions believing it would be great fun to make fun of the idiot, during his midnight training exercises. Did Naruto really believe that would be enough to surpass him well he would show him.

So he went in the direction Naruto had escaped too. It did not take long for him to hear the occasional grunts ahead of him. So Sasuke slowed down, and focused on being in stealth mode, he crept along till he found Naruto. High up in the tree branch, Sasuke froze. Naruto's ridiculous orange pants were around his ankles, his eyes closed in bliss as he pumped himself. Before Sasuke could escape, Naruto found completion spilling himself into the grass, and Sasuke heard something totally unexpected fall from the blonds lips; his name in a breathily whisper.

And that caused Sasuke to feel a unexpected and totally unwanted lust stir in his veins. With no other choice, he ignored his own hardening organ, and quickly took his leave. He was back at camp and in his sleeping bag pretending to sleep, long before he heard Naruto's return to camp.

A Week passed, and Sasuke could still not get the night out of his mind. He was filled with so many contradicting emotions and thoughts; his mind would just not stop spinning. Maybe if he just acted on it, he could have piece of mind again. That decision was what brought Sasuke to hide in the shadows of Naruto's apartment, one late Wednesday evening.

Naruto rubbed his stomach. He always felt good when he was able of go to Ramen Ichiraku for diner. Teuchi made the best ramen in the whole world in his opinion!

This accounted for the happy smile on his face as he unlocked the door. Unfortunately that disappeared as a hand covered his mouth, and another wrapped around his waist locking him in place. His first reaction was to break free, he struggled against the arm but froze when the sharp command of "Stop" was growled into his ear. He knew that voice, 'Sasuke? What in the world?' It was mostly shock that had made him stop. He could simply not believe that this could be happing. Before he could even get the situation sorted in his head; and think how to proceed, the choice was taking from him as Sasuke whispered in his ear, "Let us get away from prying eyes shall we?"

With that Sasuke pushed open the unlashed door with his shoe; never releasing his grip on Naruto. It did not take much force to get Naruto across the threshold, and a kick closed the door behind them.

Sasuke almost shivered in pleasure, yes this was right, this is how it should be. He would possess Naruto, for that is how it should be. He was by far Naruto's superior in every way. He let his hand wander as he whispered in Naruto's ear, "I got you all figured out Naruto. I should have figured it out way before know, your stupid Sexy no Jutsu was enough to give you away. What strait man wants to be lusted after by another man? You are just a little slut aren't you, just like Haku!" Sasuke's voice dropped a octave as he felt the anger that had been building in him the past week, "But how dare you, how dare you, think of me when you fuck yourself. What made you think you would get away with profaning my name in that way? You certainly did not get my permission." Feeling the need to punish him, he bit cruelly at Naruto's ear. "I guess you just have no control. You certainly did not show any when you thrust yourself at me that day in class, stealing a kiss away from me." Sasuke let his hand drop to Naruto's crotch.

Unbidden to Naruto, he felt himself hardened under the surprisingly gentle hand.

"Damn you, and damn me, I can't get the night out of my head." Sasuke let go and stepped back. "Strip."

Naruto could only mutter a "W-What?" as he stood shell shocked at what was happening.

Sasuke lifted a finger, and pointed to the bedroom. "You are going to go in there, and strip for me." Walking around the stunned teenager, he entered the bedroom first, and sat on the bed. A minute passed before Naruto moved, and it was not toward the bedroom. As Naruto backed toward the doorway, Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I would not do that if I were you. You would not like the consequences." He tilted his head to the side looking a little confused. "You wanted this no, so I don't see why you are putting up such a fuss."

"I never wanted something like this." Naruto vision went watery as his blue eyes started to tear up. "Never like this."

With a frustrated sigh Sasuke got up and walked to Naruto. First he wiped away the tear streaks; Now that was just not doing anything for him. "What did you imagine? Sweet words in your ear, soft kisses." Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. He lingered till Naruto slowly melted into him, then pulled away. He leaned in and gave Naruto's ear (the one previously bit) a long lick. "What about me, gave you that impression? I gave you what you wanted, now give me what I want. Strip for me, I want to watch you again."

"Watch me?"

"Uh-hu," Sasuke nodded his head "You are going to lay naked before me, and as you reach completion, it will be my name on your lips." Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he thought of the night the week before.

Naruto gut twisted as realization sunk in. How foolish of him to be caught, but who would of thought it would turn out like this. He nodded his submission, and he started to undress. It was not exactly how he thought their first night would go; but he wants me, that's enough right? He slipped out of his coat. As the bright coat fell to the floor a small smile lit up Sasuke's face, as he returned to his spot on the bed. Naruto fallowed him into the bedroom shedding the shirt at the door. Standing before the bed Naruto lost his nerve as he fiddled with the hem of his pants.

Impatient Sasuke leaned forward and yanked the pants down, and off, causing Naruto to fall hard. "Ow..." A groan came from Sasuke as well, but for very different reasons. He was loving the power he was feeling, The total dominance over another human being. He threw the offending pants toward the door. How anyone could wear orange everyday he would never know.

On the floor Naruto gave Sasuke an annoyed look, for a moment forgetting the compromising position he was in. It was short lived as Sasuke ran his foot up Naruto's thigh and down to his half massed member. He gave it a slow stroke across his length, "I think you are forgetting something."

Naruto scooted back out of reach from that toying foot. "I can't! It is way to embarrassing..."

Sasuke lifted his shirt halfway, making the Naruto gulp. "Don't you want to see me naked?" he let the shirt drop. "To bad."

The totally uncharacteristic action of the tease caused Naruto heart to warm. He could really fool himself into thinking that Sasuke loved him, as much as he loved him. Because that is what you did with the ones you love; make each other smile. For one night he could truly imagine that they had a future, that they could be a real couple. So he gave Sasuke exactly what he wanted. He really did not last that long, as Sasuke kept his promise and strip teased in font of him.

He felt the pleasant after glow of completion, and did not fight it as Sasuke smiled, got on the floor on top of him, effectively caging him in. The glow stayed as Sasuke kissed him, but his relaxed mood evaporated as a finger trailed over his wet thighs, gathering its sticky coating, and started to tease him loose. "No, please I'm not ready." Naruto's hand griped Sasuke's wrist, stopping the motion.

Sasuke's eyes went cold. "You would leave me hard and wanting?" He moved the offending hand and placed it atop his throbbing member. How dare Naruto try to take control of the situation, he was in control here.

Naruto slowly rubbed his partner's member, "Not wanting," Naruto's tongue darted out in a suggestive manner. "I am very good at giving head."

Sasuke stared down at the blond, as he tried to push him back, should he allow this? "Fine." He let the hands push him back, and as the hot mouth closed on him, he decided he could always finish later.

**I hope you enjoyed! In the edit I gave a little more of what was going on in each other minds as I got a comment about that. To those that complained that it was a big cut off, I would just like to remind you that in the top I made it clear that I would only be going so far as to keep in line with the rules of this sight. I always love hearing from you so click in that little box down below. **


End file.
